1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sunshade assembly, and more particularly to a sunshade assembly that is adapted to be installed on a side window of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
To prevent sunlight from directly radiating into an interior of a vehicle, a layer of insulating film may be adhered to the window of a conventional vehicle. Some vehicle owners further install a sunshade assembly on the side window to further shade the interior of the vehicle from sunlight. Hence, a variety of sunshade assemblies have been developed and sold in the market. Some are motor-operated sunshade assemblies, and others are manually-operated sunshade assemblies. Some include a combination of motor- and manually-operated sunshade assemblies. The unwinding operation may be performed manually, while the winding operation may be performed automatically.
In the conventional sunshade assembly, the sunshade cloth may be configured to be completely retracted or extended. When the sunshade cloth is completely extended, it can negatively affect the air circulation inside the vehicle. Further, a shading area of the sunshade cloth may be non-adjustable.